Different than before
by AnimeLovingGirl
Summary: Sasuke left team seven and Konoha after realizing they all had different paths. At the age of fifteen when Sakura realizes the same,she leaves following her 'path'. Naruto is left alone. Once team seven always team seven. Their paths are destined to cross again. But what will happen when they do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sasusaku please no flame but I will take opinion. thanks._**

_"Sakura please don't leave! Not on my fifteenth birthday! I'm finally caught up to you! Your my best friend! Don't leave me like Sasuke left you! Don't leave me here all alone!"_

_I looked back at the pleading blonde, cheeks wet from tears. "Naruto, you just don't get it. Sasuke was smarter than the both of us. He understood that team seven all had a different destiny. He followed his. I'm following mine and soon enough when you find yours I'm sure you'll follow it just as quickly, if not, faster." _

_"Your wrong Sakura! This is wrong! You have no reason to leave!"_

_I looked into his begging blue eyes. "I have no reason to stay." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Goodbye Naruto." I spun on my heel and left Konoha. But not without hearing his last pained words. "I love you Sakura!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. 'Damn it Sakura! That was three years ago! Get a hold on yourself god dammit.' I slipped the covers off of my sweaty body. My feet feel off the bed and onto the cold floor. I slipped on the black waist length silk cover up with red designs covering it. "Sakura training is about to begin. Join us." I recognized the voice as Sasori. He was always flirtatious and controlling. Literally. With his puppet master skills, he likes to take control of people. I slipped on my tight latex black shorts and kunai pouches onto my creamy legs.I opened my bedroom door. I saw everyone outside sparring. Konan with Hidan. Deidara with zetsu. Kisame with Tobi. Sasori with Kakuzu.I guess that left me with Pein. I was best out of the akatsuki besides Pein. Most of the time I am with him. The only person who was better than me besides Pein, was Itachi. But his brother killed him. After hours of sparring, we went back into the hideout.

Narutos POV

I walked into Tsunade office. "ah Naruto, your here already. Well, take a seat." I did as granny said. "We have gotten report of Sasuke's location. But that doesn't matter since we've stopped searching for him. But we have gotten report on Sakura. We have come to the conclusion that she is, dead Naruto. I'm sorry." My eyes widened. She cant be dead. I pulled out my chair and abruptly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stood by the open window in his dark bedroom. He cocked his head o the side as he heard the door creak open. "Sasuke-kun, is there a chance you'd like to maybe come train with me? I mean we don't train much which is why we should now. So if you want we should now before it gets too late. I mean its dark b-" Sasuke was trying to control his rising temper. Karin was one of the few people on team Hebi. Sasuke gets irritated by her often but finds her useful, for now. "No Karin. The answer is no," Sasuke stated bluntly. "Leave," She sighed but did as told, knowing if she did otherwise there would be hell to pay. She left his room with no other word and closed the door. Sasuke sighed looking out into the star-less sky. He heard his door reopen. "Karin I thought I told you to le- Suigetsu. What do you want?" Suigetsu let out a chuckle. "I thought being your bestfriend meant more respect, geuss I was wrong." Sasuke just scoffed at his teamates words. "Your wrong because we arent friends. Your lucky enough to be on my team. And if you think your getting respect from me," Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "Youd have more a chance of finding out who that new Akatsuki member is," suigetsu laughed right in his face. "Your right, ,matter of fact, I have a few more traits about the member that'll help us get a few steps closer to finding out." Sasuke stayed speechless waiting for the other boy to continue. "Apparently by the curves and shapes of their body, its safe to assume its a female. Boy or girl, they have pink cherry blossom colored hair. They are around the height of 5'4 and 5'5 ft. Thats all," Sasuke let out his now famous 'hn' He heard Suigetsu sigh and exit the room.

_Sakuras POV_

I threw the kunai into the neighboring tree. I felt a ball of chakra focus into my hand. I smashed my fist into the cold dirt below my feet. I felt the earth beneath my cave in. I leapt into the air to avoid falling into my own trap. I heard a menacing chuckle a few feet behind my frame. I spun on my heel, lifting my leg and connecting my foot with his jaw. I heard a sickening 'crack'. I looked up to his face to see his jaw dislocated. His eyes seemed to be burning with anger. He was quite tall. His hair an oarnge color. He seemed to be well built. His breathing became labored. He fell to his knees. His hands clapped to his ears as if he was hearing fifty different voices screaming at him. He was obviously struggling with something, he was grunting and was in obvious pain. That kick to the face couldnt have caused him that much pain. Being a ninja, a dislocated jaw wouldn't have caused you this much agony. I snapped out of my confusion and turned around jogging to my akatsuki cloak that lay on the ground. I pulled it over my tight black tank top and my skin tight silk shorts. I picked up my kunai pouches and reattached them to my legs. I leaped into the air and landed onto a fairly thick tree branch. I jumped and landed on another, and again, and again and a- I was shoved off of the sturdy branch and was tackled by a heavy weight and was connected with the ground with a loud thud. I looked up into the familiar fire burning eyes. I used the advantage of his unfocused eyes to flip him over. I quickly grabbed a kunai out of my pouch and put it to his neck. "What do you want?" I questioned him roughly. He started to spasm beneath me. I hopped off of him and backed up a good ten feet. I felt the chakra coursing through my veins and into my palms. Black patterns started to sprout from hi neck and spread across his body. This was all too familiar for me. He got up started stalking towards me. His skin now a tan brown color. These big bulgy shapes started to grow out of his back. He seemed like he wanted to kill me. He came towards me I threw the balls of chakra at him with no effect. He laughed in my face. He wrapped his hands around my throat. He held me in the air. I started gasping for air. I pulled out my katana that I barely ever used and filled it with my energy. I stabbed him,only with little effect. He loosened his grip enough for me to fall to my knees. I made the ground cave in, he started to slip only to make him more angered and 'growl' at me. He jumped out of the small hole and come hurrdling at me. I dodged his sloppy attack. While in the air I used his back to push off of and flip onto a tree branch. I punched the tree. I threw a kunai towards his face he reflected it off of himself and onto the ground. I started to heal right when the tree started to shake. I lost my balance. I slipped and fell on my back. He drew him fist back and let his fist land right on my rib cage. I let out a loud grunt. I felt blood flooding my mouth. He drew a punch to my face cracking my jaw out of place. He pulled back his balled up fist to this time punch my skull in. I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldnt be able to move with my broken ribs.

"Juugo stop!" thankfully the sexy voice prevented the punch from coming. Sexy? What the hell are you thinking? "Juugo, calm down. Think,calm yourself down." I was silently praying the voice would get through to him. 'please, please calm him down, dont let him kill me' I felt his breath fanning my face start to slow down. Then stop completly. He was off of me. "Go back to the hideout. and Juugo, if this happens again, your victim wont be the only one in agonizing pain," I heard a sharp intake of breath. A then heard a pair of feet running away, I heard another pair of swift feet moving towards me. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Still cant take care of yourself I see," that voice! My eyes snapped open but my vision was blurry. But, I could make out, black hair, and red eyes. My vision went from blurry, to black...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuras POV

Black. Black. Darkness? darkness or black? I know I'm fully awake now, so it must be darkness. But im indoors? I leaned up. I reached in front of me. So i'm in open space, It seems i'm on a comfy bed. My cloak! Where is my akatsuki cloak? I rose up from the unfamiliar bed and stood on my cramped legs. I felt forward with my left foot. Nothing. One step. Felt with my left foot. Nothing. One step. Felt with my left foot, on-. I collided with something hard and warm. I then heard this deep chuckle that just brought butterflies into my stomach. Whats wrong with me? I haven't felt these feelings since, _him. Him!_ I could've sworn I saw his features before I blacked out. I felt in front of me with my hands. I groaned when an iron grip tightened itself around my roaming hand. "Its not nice to just randomly touch others Sakura," I flashed my confused eyes up to the darkness. There was nothing there. Am I going insane? Bright red eyes then opened. The eyes, although blood red with black designs dancing in a circle in the center, still beautiful. Strong Sakura, stay strong! You promised never to become weak. "who are you!" I shouted at the unknown,but frighteningly familiar presence. "hn,Sakura. I thought you would recognize me in an instant. Guess you've changed much." I gulped down the saliva accumulating in my dry mouth. Why does his voice sound like S- "Answer my damn question!" His eyes stopped roaming and made contact with mine. Sharingan! How could you have missed such key detail in a persons eyes Sakura? The door to the left creaked open, letting light flood into the room. A red haired girl with glasses appeared in the door way. "How is the girl?" I looked at the face. I took an intake of breath. My mouth now considerably dry. My body now fairly tensed. He was tall. His hair was midnight black. His eyes had calmed down to a serene black. His pale skin looked beautiful in the night moon. My instinct kicked in. I turned on my heel I grabbed the katana off of the floor and quickly appeared behind the red head. "Tell me where I am and why I'm here or I kill your girlfriend!" I threatened Sasuke with full intent. He smirked at me! "I'm serious Sasuke!" He nodded. "Kill her," The girl in my arms gasped. My jaw slightly gaped. He was gone when I blinked and behind me a millisecond later. "But your not going anywhere Sak-u-ra" My spine shivered by the way my name rolled off of his tongue. I moved my arm back intending to kill the frightened girl. I gasped when I realized I had no weapon. I looked up at the boy with my katana. "Wow! Its just like Sasukes! Really cool! Never seen a girl use a katana before! Awesome!" The boy gave me a toothy grin. His teeth were shark like. Looks like he could bite your head off if he wanted, but he seems friendly. But over the years you learn to trust no one. He dropped my katana, by instinct I grabbed it quick. He reached his hand out to me. "I'm Suigetsu! Whats your name hottie?" I narrowed my eyes at the fish boy. "Sakura," I answered but ignored his hand. He nodded. "This bitch is Karin," she nodded. She then leaned into me. "But if you think you can take my Sasuke, your wrong! I love him, he loves me! You cant change that!" I smirked at the dumb girl. "So stupid," I mumbled. "Excuse me!" She took a step forward. She lifted her fist I grabbed her wrist before she could try and punch me. I twisted her arm to a weird angle and slammed her against the wall. "Dont do that again," I let go and turned around half way. I saw her lift her wrist again. She full force extended it towards my face. I ducked and extended my leg. She tripped and fell. I lent down next to her. "Next time, wait till your opponent turns around all the way," She grunted. "Whatever," I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

Sasukes POV

"I sense Juugo! And hes mad! Like, really mad!" I looked over to Karin to see she was serious. I dashed out into a sprint. After about two miles a came to a cliff. Over the cliff was two people. One orange hair with the curse seal activated, one with pink hair sprawled out on the ground. He was about to kill her, and she knew it. " Juugo stop!" He halted. He looked up into my eyes. "Stop!" He took a deep breath. His marks started to retreat. Once he was calm, Karin escorted his to the hideout to make sure he didn't get worked up again. I jumped down to the girl. I looked at her face. Beauty. Emerald green eyes now foggy with pain, pale skin. But also, an Akatsuki cloak on her. I smirked found her. Sakura Haruno. Her eyes closed. For some reason that is still unknown to me, I panicked. I lifted her into my arms. I felt her her stomach disoriented inside her stomach. She must have broken ribs. Juugo needs to learn how to control his damn anger. I leaped onto the cliff with Suigetsu. I looked at him, the left. I wasn't going to waste my time running. It may hurt her more. I used my jutsu to disappear and reappear in the hideout. Sakura inwardly groaned and squirmed in my arms. I winced when I saw how much pain she was in. I ordered Karin in the room. "Heal her," She quickly nodded and got to work. I sat in the corner of the room. Waiting for her to awake.

********* back to the present

I saw her posture straighten then fall limp again. She winced at the pain she just realized she was in. "My stomach," I nodded. "your broke your ribs," She glared in my direction. "the boy broke my ribs," I heard footsteps stop. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that Sakura. Truly I am. I never meant for it to come to that, I just got so- so angry." His face fell. She looked up at him with sincerity. "its ok..." he smiled once again. "-Juugo," he finished for her. She smiled. "Well thank you, but I must be leaving." She got up and started searching the room. I lifted my hand with her Akatsuki cloak in my hand. "mine!" I laughed. "first tell me what I want to know!" She snarled at me. "Fine!" I looked at the others, they left. I turned on the light in the corner. "why are you here Sakura?" She raised a brow. "I dont know Sasuke, why am I _here_?" I glared at her. "you know what I mean Sakura," She sighed. "When you left," she bit her lip, nervous almost. "I trained. Harder than ever before. My goal was to bring you back to Konoha. After attempts of trying I realized you wouldnt no matter how hard we tried, only you could force yourself to do so. I still trained hard. At the age of fifteen, I left Konoha. In search of a fresh start. A new beginning. Then Akatsuki found me. I joined. Today i went out to train. Juugo appeared, and, you know the rest..." I stared at her. She was truly different than before. "what about Naruto?" She sighed. "He tried. He tried to stop me. Its weird. It was so much like, that night." When I left her. The night I dont like to think about. "He cried, confessed his love, yet I left him alone in the cold,"


	4. Chapter 4

**_fourth chapter! Wow! Hope you guys like it! Its my first story, so, please take it easy_ . I do my best to edit all problems and write fairly long chapters. So, if you're pleased with my work, please follow it, favorite it, and most importantly, review it! Thank you_**

**_~AnimeLovingGirl_**

Narutos POV

I looked up at the starry sky.

'Please, Let my sakura-chan be okay. i don't know what I'd do otherwise.'

I saw the shooting star fade into the distance. I sighed. Where are you Sakura?

Sakuras POV

"Please Suigetsu! I need to get back. Don't make me hurt you. You seem nice, I dont want to beat you." Suigetsu clenched his stomach as in pain. But no, he was laughing. (anime sweat drop moment) "Y-You cant beat m-me Sakura!" I wanted to kill him right then and there for insulting me like that. Does he know who hes talking to? An Akatsuki member! The second strongest in the Akatsuki! The weakest out of the Akatsuki could probably kill him! He noticed my death stare and got a hold of himself quickly. I then pondered the thought of why I was holding back. I would never do that last week. If anyone were to just think the thought of beating me, they wouldn't be thinking anything anymore at all. I looked around, Sasuke no where in sight. This, to me, was my chance to leave. "I need to go catch some air before I kill you," suigetsu continued laughing again. I rolled my eyes and transported outside. I searched the area, Sasuke still not around. I sprinted out into an opening three miles away from the hideout he had brought me to. I slid to a sudden stop as I saw a familar boy that I didn't want to see. I don't want to get stopped. Not now. I've started and I will finish. Sasuke looked back at me with cold blood eyes. I clenched my jaw under his stare. I stared back with the same intensity. "Sakura..." My name was barely audible. Why is Sasuke being such a coward, speak up for gods sake. Wait, that isn't Sasukes voice. I looked over Sasukes shoulder. A blonde, with sorrowful teary blue eyes. I raised my chin high. Showing I have changed and will not coward back and stay shy. "Naruto." He disconnected our eye contact and stared at the ground to the side. "I thought you were dead..." I scoffed. Me? Dead? No, far from. "Naruto, I feel more alive than ever at the moment. How about you? Why are you being a coward at the moment?" He looked back at me full of shock. He gulped out of nervousness. "I will not fight you Sakura." I slightly laughed to myself. "Still too weak Naruto. You cant even fight Sasuke!" My calmness finally leaving being replaced with a feisty temper not to be reckoned with. "He left before me! He broke up team seven. He tried to kill me! You! From what I heard he tried to destroy Konoha! He joined Orichimaru! The list can go on,reasons of why you should kill him! But you refuse! That shows how weak you are! You cant kill someone you knew for a few years, and in those years didn't even like you! Weakness, that's all I think when I see you Naruto Uzumaki." he bit his lip and looked down. When he looked up he had rivers flowing down his cheeks. Honestly it made a little crack in my heart to see that, but I stood my ground. I heard a small 'hn' come from Sasuke, but he stayed quite. "You really have *sniffle*become like Sasuke, Sakura. You want to know why I cant kill Sauske and you? Sasuke, although always having a cold front, would always protect you and I. He would brag about how strong he was so It would become known to everyone. So everyone knew not to mess with team seven. You know when Orichimaru first bit Sasuke? When he woke up he defended you, he didn't just let that guy get away with it like he said he would. I realized he always told me to stay out of the way to make sure I didn't get hurt, or *laugh* to just keep me out of his path, but either way, it was protecting us Sakura. He did care, and deep, deep inside his venomous black heart, he still does." I looked at my old teammate, he meant that. He sincerly meant that. He still cared for Sasuke and I. Although we both left him. Left him with Kakashi. "I got transferred to a team with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Good right? I see your in Akatsuki Sakura! Wow! Sasuke has his own team. I expected that, for him to be in control and not to be controlled. But Sakura! I mean join Sasukes team or something, yeah but Akatsuki? Things have changed alot. Especially you Sakura. Wouldn't it be amazing if I left Konoha and we started a new team? Team...69! ahahahah yes perfect. Team69!" I shook my head. "How childish. Get this through your skull, we aren't getting back together Naruto." He nodded in understanding. "But Sakura, I was sent out to kill the new Akatsuki member. So come back, or..." I understood. He would try to kill me. As if...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto's POV**_

I looked at the new Sakura. Akatsuki cloak, missing Konoha band around her forehead, eyes cloudy with hurt,longing and loneliness. She did have a valid point. Sasuke never cared about me,us, did he? Sakura did though. She still does, I can tell. One question lingering in the back of my mind is, 'why is Sasuke being so quiet in this situation? Shouldn't he speak up? Defend himself at least?' Now that,that question has me wondering more start igniting. How is it that all of us happen to be here at the exact same time. Why is Sakura here at the exact time me and Sasuke are? I have my reasons, Sasuke has his...

*Flashback*

"Naruto, this new Akatsuki member has been making lots of trouble lately. You are aware. You are the best ninja we have here. I think you have a lead on what I'm about to ask you Naruto," I nodded. "Good. Now the only leads we have is that the member has cherry blossom colored hair. They have white skin, and people are saying that it appears to be a female by the curves of their body. I nodded. _She_ has killed...29 people in the last four months, that's a lot Naruto." I sighed understanding this wont be easy. "yes Tsunade," She closed her eyes drinking her alcoholic beverage. "Be safe Naruto." I smiled at granny. "Believe it!" Granny groaned at my loud comment. "Lets not bring that catch phrase back Naruto. Now, leave!" I hurriedly left the room with no more words.

*Two hours later, 9:30am*

I sighed shifting the weight of the bag on my back. I "this will be a good place to rest for a moment," I sat, legs on both sides of the branch I sat upon. 'Sakura, your not really dead are you? I mean, you cant be. You were incredibly strong before you left! You have to be okay! Your eighteen now, thats an adults age. You can handle yourself correct? I hope im right Sakura.' I heard a throat clearing from beneath me. I looked down, not expecting to see him here. "Sasuke! What're you doing here?" His famous smirk appeard on his face as he rolled his eyes at my excitement I'm assuming. "Naruto, calm down. I'm not heading back to Konoha and I wont go with you." I nodded. "Guess I should have expected that. You want to live your life. While you still can, I mean..." I cut myself off, wondering if Sauke knew of Sakuras apparent death. He looked into my eyes. "What're you going on about Naruto? I cant be much of importance to me, but if you're going to keep going on about it, at least let me on it." I looked him in the face angrily. "You think, although you left team seven you would still care if one of your old teammates dies! Stop being such a cold hearted bastard and show some sympathy when you find out Sakuras dead! Don't just stand there emotionless!" I growled feeling my 9 tails come out. This sickening, evil laughter erupted from his mouth. This just got my fox even more worked up. After he stopped his outburst his straight face came back on. "You think Sakura is dead? You truly are an idiot, Naruto." I glared at him, trying to kill him with my stare before my fox did. Then his words hit me like a ton of bricks. "What do you mean?" He just shook his head. "What are you doing here Uzumaki?" I narrowed my eyes at him. what are his intentions? "To find the new Akatsuki member and kill her or him if it turns out to be otherwise." He nodded his head simply. "What if I told you I already found her?" I laughed at him. He couldn't have. No one knew as much information about it as Konoha. "Impossible," Sasuke smirked at nothing in particular. "Now you Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" I honestly wanted to know. Why is Sasuke so close to Konoha? "If you must know I am looking for the Akatsuki hideout to return her," he said with disinterest. My eyes widened incredibly. "You re what!" He nodded. "Why? Just kill her! You've had no problems before! Whats so different now Uchiha?" Now i was defiantly curious about his intentions. "No reason to. I don't just kill with no intention. She hasn't been a bother, more of an entertainment. She hasn't gotten in the way, and shes not an annoying fan-girl." I looked at him in disgust. Shes killed almost 30 people in the last few months!" He shrugged, "doesn't effect me," I sighed. "Who is it at least?" He shook his head. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, I tried to look over his shoulder. I saw a pink haired Akatsuki member. Got her! Now to kill her! Wait, Sakura?!

*In the present*

Can I kill Sakura? She just made a speech about how week I was, should I almost kill her to prove how strong I am, then stop? Kill Sasuke? What am I thinking? This isn't me? But Tsunade told me to kill the new Akatsuki member. She matches description. Female, check. Pink hair, check. white skin, check. Not much but, who has pink hair that often? Plus, they dont just let anyone into Akatsuki, so I doubt there's another member we don't know about, that also matches description. I looked back up Sasuke and Sakura gone. I looked up Sasuke on a tree branch sitting comfortably waiting. I turned around. No one. I looked up Sakura, standing on the branch. "Daydream much Naruto?" I felt hurt by her insult. "No but i think! Do you do that much Sakura?" She smirked, "Not much, don't need to, my instincts are just that fast and smart." She disappeared. I felt a kunai pressed tightly to my neck. "Like, if someone attacks, I don't wait and analyze they are my old teammate, I attack back, with just as much intention of killing them, if not, more." Her words tickled in my ear, but like in a painful teasing way. Does she really intend on killing me? Should I fight back? I decided to. I punched towards her face, she easily dodged it like she predicted it. I growled in frustration. 'Let me take over Naruto! I can kill her! Or not whatever you choose Naruto, just let me take control.' my fox cooed. His cooing getting to loud to handle. I dropped to my knees. My hands over my ears. 'Stop! No! You cant take over! Don't hurt Sakura!' I felt my skin starting to tingle, and burn. My eyes started to feel the same way. Fur sprouted out of my skin. Fire starting to surround me. Sakura was startled, she hasn't seen this in awhile... 'Please, don't hurt Sakura'

_Cliffhanger!...JK JK I'm not that evil! Here you go! Continuing! Mwhahahaha you better be thanking me! ;)_

Sakura's POV

I knew what was happening when it started, he was fighting with his inner fox. I looked up to Sasuke. He was had a look of worry- no not Sasuke. But he was on the edge of his seat. I stumbled back a few steps. He started to sprout claws,then fangs, then fur, then tails. I backed up further. I started to gather chakra into my palms. I shot the energy into the ground. the grounded erupted the fox demon flew into trees making them fall. Sasuke was at my side in a instant, he grabbed my wrist and teleported us a few miles away. We darted out into a sprint. I could hear the fox getting up and trampling things to get closer to us. I felt my heart racing. I heard the fox right behind us . "Go!" Sasuke shouted at me. I hesitated but did as he said. I kept going. I eventually reached a cave high in the mountain side. From up here I could see the colors of the jutsus. I saw a flash of red and blue. Demon jutsu and Chidori, perfect. Should I have just left Sasuke back ther with that demon? I saw many more explosions. Fire,lightening,things blowing over. Things caving in. Eventually it stopped... Cliffhanger! for real this time! haha! Might do another one today:)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two chapters in one day! Im proud of myself:) haha. But seriously I couldnt handle the cliffhanger so I had to write more! lol well...like always ENJOY! Reviews,follows and favorites are always much appreciated! UNEDITED youve been warned!**_

**Sakura's POV**

I sat there in the cave for the forty eighth minute. I've been going crazy. Who won? Who died? Who's alive? I felt tears going down my face. Why am I crying like this? There is no reason to. I dont have feelings for them. They're just old teammates. They mean nothing to me. Why am I crying? Damn it Sakura! Get yourself together you haven't done this in three f'ing years, get yourself together! "Why are you crying?" I whipped my cold body around to the cave entrance. A bruised, scratched up, bloody Sasuke stood in the entryway. "Sasuke!" My medical instincts kicked in. "Sit down!" He grunted but listened. "What happened?" He looked up to me as if asking, 'really Sakura?'. He groaned when i touched his bloody shoulder. I gave him a apologetic look. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the stone. "He- he's still breathing. Don't worry about your little boyfriend" I had to let out a little laugh at his assumptions. "Naruto isnt my boyfriend, sorry to burst your bubble.." He chuckled. "You popped my bubble, he popped your-" I slapped his arm. "don't say that! He did not!" He glared at me for slapping him, but did nothing. Wonder why, its not as fun with no reaction. "So you and Naruto never dated or anything?" I shook my head. " how old were you when you left?" I thought about it for a moment. "15,' He nodded. "few years after me. Why did you leave Sakura, you had no avenging to do. Unless *laugh* you planned on killing me." I bit my bottom lip. "I pondered the thought for a few days, but thought it wasn't my best option. Not to bruise my pride, but, you're a Uchiha. You have the sharingan, and you've been training for so long, you could probably kill me." I smirked. "but, it would be a close call," I finished. He chuckled. He looked out at the sky. It was getting cloudy. "We should leave before it storms and we're stuck here. " I nodded. I looked back at his shirtless body. He had gashes,burn marks, dirt, scratches, and cuts all over his upper body. "We cant move you in this condition." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "If you think we're gonna do anything during our time in this cave Sakura..." I shook my head vigorously. "Just to heal you. I was Tsunade's apprentice before I left, so I'm pretty good." He nodded. I cupped his head and helped him lay down. I focused on my chakra and gave him plenty. He groaned when I got to his bad gashes near his neck area. "Sasuke... Thank you." He inhaled sharply, but nodded. I continued healing him.

2 hours later****

I wiped sweat off of my forehead. His breathing was slow and steady, meaning he was currently asleep. I looked down at his body. He had creamy white skin, perfect unblemished skin. He was beautiful. His lips were pouty and cute. I just wanted to k- Shut up Sakura, no you don't! But his skin was so smooth and soft, he had perfect abs like a gods. I just wanted to let my hands roam his b- Sakura! But he is just so touchable. I stared a him for a long time. My eyes started to close. I let my head fall upon his sleeping chest.

***Three hours later 2:45***

Sasuke's POV

I woke up with a heavier weight on my stomach. I leaned my head up to see what it was. It was a pink goddess. Sakura. She truly is beautiful, pink cherry blossom hair, emerald green eyes, unblemished creamy skin, a flat stomach and long legs. I will never tell her any of that though. Does she still have those fan girly feelings for me? Part of me wouldn't mind but the other half would be partly annoyed. She started to move around. She lifted her head and let out a yawn. Her eyes flickered open. She looked at where she was laying and jumped up at the realization. "Im -uh- sorry." I smirked. I leaned up. The skies were blue and cloudy. "Looks like we can leave," I nodded. He got up, all better like he was never harmed. We jumped down and landed safely. We saw an orange walking figure. The figure was dirty and limping. I tensed when I gathered enough information to figure out who it was. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted out to her. She, like me, tensed.

Sakuras POV  
I looked at Naruto in disbelief. Hes still coming. "Sakura!" I tensed when my name slipped out of his mouth. After five staggering minutes passed, Naruto was in front of Sasuke and I. He reached his hand out to my face. I flinched back confused. He wrapped his hand around my cheek. He did the same with the other. He pulled my face to his. Our lips connected. I tried pulling back for air but he wouldn't let me. Finally he released me, "I still love you Sakura," He turned around and staggered back into the forest. I gaped in disbelief. I sighed. "I should get you to your hideout. He pulled me to his side and teleported us to his hideout. I pulled away from him,secretly sad at the loss of connection. "I should be on my way," I turned around to leave. "Sakura! No! Dont leave! Your beautiful. I don't want you to leave me with these people." I whipped around, Sasuke just said that to me? Nope, to good to be true. "Suigetsu, I'm sorry b-" Sasuke put his hand up signaling for me to keep quite. "We need a medic ninja, you are staying," I sighed in frustration, "You cant force me!" He glared in my direction. "You're staying Sakura, end of discussion" I grunted. I stomped. into the kitchen, and sat at the island. "here you go Sasuke-kun." The redhead turned around and set a delicious looking plate of food in front of me. She quickly snatched it back up. "Your not Sasuke-kun!" I rolled "good observation." She narrowed her eyes at me. Then fixed her glasses. "That's Sasuke- kun's seat he will kill you!" I looked over at the entryway as Sasuke and Sui walked in. He looked at me, then sat in the chair next to me. Karin just gaped and set his food down infront of him. He looked at the food then at her. "You made this Karin?" She nodded proudly. He pushed it away. "Your food disgusts me." I got up and looked through the cupboards. I pulled out white rice, shrimp, dough, lettuce, carrots, and oil. I rolled out the dough and placed the ingredients inside. I got a pan and boiled the rice. Once it was done I placed portions onto each plate. I poured the oil into the other pan. I set the egg rolls inside the pan. I heard the sizzling and cooking. Once All six were golden I put them on top of the rice. . I set two on each. I got chopsticks"You not gonna eat pinky?" Karin said. I snorted. I placed a plate in front of Suigetsu and Sasuke. I then sat with one in front of me. "Actually, you aren't." She scoffed. "Well I'll just eat Sasukes, he wont eat your disgusting food. I guess while you live here you can cook for me." I looked at Sui. "This is amazing! Much better then hers!" He said motioning to Karin. I smiled. I looked at Sasuke. He was almost done with his first, and moving onto his second. "Better," he mumbled. I smirked at Karin, boys on my side. "Whatever. bitch. You just want the boys on your side because your a sl*t" I set down my second egg roll. I stood up. Face to face with karin. "What'd you say white head?" she scoffed, "I have red hair stupid!" I smiled. "I was talking about the zit on your forehead,here let me get it for you," I punched her in the face. She slid on her ass back a few feet. That was such a weak punch. She growled, got up and stomped out. Suigetsu was laughing his ass off, then choked on his food. Sasuke was finishing the rest of his rice with a small smirk on his face. They both finished, I took their plates and washed them.

***9pm****

I walked into the room I first woke up in. It was dark, but im pretty sure I knew where the bed was. I walked to the side of the room and felt it against my foot. I smiled in triumph. I pulled off my black shirt Suigetsu gave me instead of my Akatsuki cloak. Underneath was my wrap. (like the bandage they wrap around their chest area.) 'It's weird...I feel comfortable here ' I layed down. I pulled the sheets over my body. I felt heat radiating off of something. I moved my hand to see what it was. I felt a tight grip around my wrist. "What're you doing Sakura?" I jumped a little. This is Sasuke's room. "Sorry," i moved to get up but was pulled back by the same strong grip. "You can stay theres no where else, unless Karin is an option," I froze, I moved closer to him. I laid my head right in front of his. He opened his eyes and they were the familiar red sharingan. "Why is your sharingan activated?" He answered after a few moments. "To see your next move," I giggled, "Sleep" I answered. Then rolled over and fell asleep comfortably.


	7. Chapter 7

**_UNEDITED n_n warned!_**

**_Sasuke's POV_**

What are Sakuras intentions? She treated Naruto like-like I would. She truly isnt like she was six years ago. But Naruto, _Naruto_, hes basically just older. As much as I dont want to admit it, and stronger, other than that he seems the same. Sakura, shes smarter, stronger, and prettier than before. But, although shes prettier she will never know because nothing will ever happen. I think Sakura feels the same way. She has forgotten about her fangirl ways and obsession with me. Will NAruto ever truly forget. Forget what team seven was and what it will never be again? Naruto needs to understand we have changed, and even him, very little, but still changed. All gone different ways. I looked out the closed window. The sky was a pink/purple color. I rolled over and came face to face with Sakura. Her eyes closed. She seemed so calm and peaceful. Her pink hair fell over her eye. Her breathing was slow and even. She groaned and rolled over to face the room. I rolled onto my back to look at the ceiling. I wonder if Naruto was completly confident in his words. Could he see through my act that easily? It was true, I did care about Sakura and Naruto. Key word, did. they were the family I never had. That includes Kakashi. He was like a father figure I never had. He understood the path I was planning to take back then. Leave, train, kill Itachi and avenge my clan. He understood it would help nothing, that doing that would make me exactly like Itachi. But i guess in a way, we were both wrong. Kakashi nor I understood Itachis intentions. He was protecting me the whole time. Protecting me from what I was yet to understand. The elders of Konoha were the ones who truly killed my clan. Forcing Itachi to kill his own clan, yet, protecting me. So very, very well planned. Making sure I grew a strong hate for him, so I would kill him, then go back to Konoha a hero. In a way, Itachis death was for nothing if i just stay here, hidden. But i can never go back to Konoha, it will just cause problems. I felt Sakura's energy level rise. I looked up to see her bright green eyes looking at me. "You've been awake? How long?" I looked from her face back to the plain wall across from me. "A few minuetes." She nodded. She arose from the bed and stretched her muscles. She picked up the Suigetsus shirt from last night. "No," She looked at me in confusion. " Dont wear a dirty shirt," She stood tall again, letting the shirt fall from her hands. "Then I'll go get another one," I reached out and grabbed her forearm. "Sakura. He sleeps till noon. Wear one of my shirts," I could tell she was considering the idea, then stopped in her steps and nodded.I got up and walked over to my small dresser. I pulled out a plain black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She slipped it over her slim body. It was quite baggy on her small figure. "Thanks," I nodded.

Sakuras POV

I slipped the shirt onto my body. On my body, it was baggy. I gave him a simple 'thanks' before noticing his body. He was in gray sweatpants with no shirt. He had defined abs. His stomach muscles tight. I took sharp breaths and looked up at his smirking face. "Put on a shirt," I mumbled. I walked past him without a reply and out the room. I looked both ways, Im pretty sure right is towards the kitchen. As I walked past another door I was snatched in. I grumbled a fowl word before looking a Karin. "What!" She glared at me, then at Sasukes shirt. "You guys better not have..." She didnt finish. Didnt need to. I winked and then made a silent exit out of the room. She huffed and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen at the end of the hall. I pulled out some oat balls. (Balls of oatmeal basically) They were brown sugar flavored. I placed them on a plate. I got my chopsticks and ate them peacefully. "Up so early Sakura?" I recognized the voice as a tired Suigetsu. I turned my head to the side to see suigetsu streching his arm over his head. "mm" I nodded. "Too early for me!" He walked to =wards the cupboards. "My oatballs!" He looked frantically around. Then at my plate. His face can only be described as pure horror. "The last oat ball!" He started whining when it got closer to my mouth. When it finally landed on my tongue he shriecked. "what do i do?!" I laughed and shrugged. "Fine, I'll starve" He pouted, I laughed at his childish comment. It reminds me of Naruto. "Will you shut up Suigetsu, a headache is not needed this early in the morning," He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. They remind me of Sasuke and Naruto. fighting, yet being best friends." I sighed. "Im full, so all is good," Sui glared at me. I smirked then winked. "Im going out to train," I waved and walked outside. I walked out into the forest till I reached a clearing. I heard a branch crack. I pulled out a kunai. I jumped into a tree. I looked around. I saw a familar red head. Sasori. Is this time to go back? Go back to my team? Return to how things were?

REVIEW~What do you think Sakura will do?

Favorite~You like it right?Youve read this far!

Favorite author~Who knows what other stories I will come up with later. Mostly I do every genre, werewolf, anime, romance, +++


End file.
